Shh, don't spill the secret
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: A marauders fic with Lillikins and an extra girl. Experience their friendship firsthand as it tumbles and rises. SiriusOC, JL, RemusGinny, watch how silver captures silver, and you'll be promised a heartwarming tale...
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I'm not really new, but I urge you, please don't read my other stories. They are that bad, because I wrote them a year ago, when firstly, I didn't have a good command of English, and secondly, I was quite new to Fanfiction. But now, I have read hundreds of fanfiction and enjoy every single one. I decided to give it another try, and I have many stories saved in my computer. I'll upload them one by one, but do tell me, if you want, what I can improve. Lastly, Fanfiction rocks!

i.am.somewhat.crazy

"Hey Sylvia, over here!" Lily shouted over the din of the King's Cross crowd. Sylvia looked back at her Dad, who looked disgusted, and waved hesitantly. He just snorted and started walking back to the car.

Wiping a tear that fell on her cheek, she kept her head down as she headed towards Lily. "Hey Syl," James Potter joined her, swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Hi James, how was your summer?" Sylvia asked, a bright smile plastered on her face, her father placed right at the back of her mind "Where's Remus, and Sirius?"

"My summer was fun with Sirius over for most of the holidays. Remus is over there with Lily, and I suspect Sirius is in a nice cosy place, doing you-know-what, with his latest girlfriend-" James was cut-short by a girl throwing herself at him.

"James, I missed you!" she laughed as James hugged her back. He swung his other arm around her, and let go of Sylvia.

"And this, Syl, is my girlfriend, Holly Parkin." He introduced her, eyes beaming. Holly somewhat eyed Sylvia at the amount of clothes she was wearing. Sylvia shrugged it off. She had gotten used to people staring at the black tight full-handed and high necked shirt she wore inside her shirt.

Sylvia smiled, and gave her hand to shake. "Sylvia White, I am best friends with James."

Holly grinned at Sylvia. "Come on, lets go get the others," James grabbed both girls' hands and dragged them over.

"Sylvia! How _are_ you?" Lily squealed as she hugged her. "Not a single letter from you," Sylvia grinned. She was back.

Just then, Sirius came along, his latest girlfriend literally hanging on his arm as he dragged her over.

"Hey people, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Smither, a really charming girl I met over the summer. Jenny, meet Remus, James, his girlfriend Holly, Lily and last but not least Sylvia."

"Hi," she said sweetly, as they clambered up the train.

Once they found a compartment and had settled in, Remus cleared his throat. "Guys I have an announcement to make," he said.

"This is the first time, Remus had to make an announcement, hey Remus?" Sylvia laughed.

James explained to the two new girls, "Usually it is just me or Sirius who makes announcements," he sniggered.

"Yeah, what's the big news Remus? You're wasting my precious girlfriend time," Sirius groaned beside his girlfriend.

Sylvia who was sitting beside James, and opposite Sirus, laughed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Sirus, You are making poor Jenny embarrassed," she said in a singsong voice.

Jenny laughed politely. Remus cleared his throat and ran his hand over his hair nervously.

"Err, I sort of… you know… happened to… you know-" he stuttered, his face going red.

"Prongs," Sirius called out, "We don't know do we?" he asked, cocking his perfect black eyebrow. James laughed, and Sylvia kicked his leg. "Give Remus a chance, guys." She smiled good-humouredly.

James started, "Well-" but was cut short by Sylvia again. She nudged him sharply and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Leave that for later, James, let Remus talk." She was looking at Remus, and hence missed the look of hatred in Holly's beautiful pale face.

But it was not Remus who talked next. Lily stood up, and declared, "I and Remus are a couple,"

For a few seconds, everything froze. A long and singsong wolf-whistle that finally broke the silence was James'. The next second, everyone started laughing. Sirius, holding his stomach, and on the floor his arm around Sylvia's legs trying to compose himself.

James' head was on Holly's lap as he choked out his bright peals of laughter. Sylvia and Lily were laughing loudly, hugging each other lightly

"Finally" Sylvia gasped out. "We never thought you two would go together."

"Yeah, Silly here is completely correct," Sirius smiled, "for once," he added in a whisper.

Sirius was rewarded with a good-humored smack on his arm and he rubbed it saying, "That hurt, Silly!" in a slightly offended tone.

Sylvia replied by pushing out her tongue at him, and he rolled his eyes. Lily snorted and said, "And I thought Sylvia had grown up, unlike Sirius."

James laughed. Meanwhile the two new girls looked at each other, and throughout the gang's jokes, looked miserably lost. As the two guys they adored pushed and played with Sylvia, the one without a boyfriend, the jealousy inside them grew.

Suddenly, James stood up, and announced in a stoic voice, "I forgot a very important announcement. I am Head boy."

Sirius stood up. "And I am Head girl." He announced in a sickly sweet voice.

Remus snorted. "Big chance Professor Dumbledore would choose someone like Sirius for Head Girl, when all he has is a big…" Remus paused in horror of what he had just said, "Shit."

Sylvia roared out in laughter, "Sirius has a big shit!"

"Who Moony? Professor Dumbledore or Paddy boy over here?" James asked, his voice choked with laughter.

"James, don't say that!" Jenny purred beside Sirius, and they all stopped for a second. The absurdity of the situation sank in, and all the boys including Sylvia laughed like they never did, while Jenny blushed beet red, while Holly and Lily looked at her apologetically. Jenny blamed Sylvia for everything and the hatred inside her grew.

"Anyway, a girl from Ravenclaw, name's Helena Veina is Head Girl, and no, Professor is Dumbledore is clever enough to not choose dear Sirius over here." Sylvia voiced out.

Jenny, who was already embarrassed, snapped at Sylvia, "Couldn't you have said that earlier?" Sylvia's thoughts raced.

Everybody was shocked still by Jenny's outburst, Sylvia tried to tactfully avoid the confrontation. But she was getting angry. Just as she was going to retort nastily as Jenny had been, James placed his hand over her hand beneath the seat and squeezed it lightly. Sylvia breathed, letting the anger go, and taking the humour tactic out. Unfortunately, Holly saw the touching thing, and interpreted it wrongly.

So, acting unaware of Jenny's anger, Sylvia chuckled softly saying, "And spoil the fun? No way,"

Nobody had the nerve to laugh, and Sylvia felt herself shifting uncomfortably. She was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute, and anger came along in the sidelines. Saying sorry was terribly difficult for Sylvia and the whole gang, excluding the two girls, knew that.

Sylvia got up, got her uniform and said "Anyway, I am going to change into my uniform," with a false smile pasted on her face. But the fact that she was running her hand through the curls at the end of her hair gave her away to the gang.

Just as she was about to leave, Sirius called her. "Sylvia." It was more of a command than question. Sylvia stared hard at Sirius, telling him that she was doing it for his sake.

"Sorry," she said, and the next second she was out, but not before Sirius, James and Remus saw the hurt look which sprang up upon Sylvia's sweet face. But that did not douse the flame of hatred in Jenny's heart, although, outside, she smiled and continued if all was well.

Instead, as she curled her arm around Sirius, the flame rose higher as Sirius shook her off. Confused, she looked at him, but he held James' gaze and said, "I am going to look for her." And left the carriage.

Jenny had thought Sirius was standing up for her as he had reprimanded Sylvia, but she realized that was not it. Holly gave a soft cry, as James stood up and left after Sirius.

Lily pleaded with her eyes to not let her be alone with the other two girls to Remus and he obliged, as they sat there, deathly quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily pleaded with her eyes to not let her be alone with the other two girls to Remus and he obliged, as they sat there, deathly quiet.

Outside the carriage, James and Sirius found Sylvia at the door of the train. Her straight long brown hair was being blown about and tangled as the cold wind blew at her. Her heart ached painfully, as she held the pole. Her uniform lay in a heap behind her.

Sirius hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "She didn't know any better, that's all. Don't let that get you down, Silly."

James picked up her uniform, "Go get changed, she had to accept that being the girlfriend of a Marauder would come with a side effect of two nasty guys and two nasty girls."

Sylvia cracked a genuine smile, "Nice package James, I wouldn't want one."

James and Sirius smiled, that was their happy-go-lucky Sylvia.

She went inside the toilet and was back in 2 minutes. Her short-sleeved shirt was out, and her black, skintight full-handed shirt was rolled up to the sleeves and her skirt was the only thing that was correct.

James and Sirius had gotten very used to the amount of clothes she wore. She always wore an extra full-handed shirt over undergarments, and when she was out, wore hooded cloaks. They had never seen her arms bare, or her legs showing. She had insisted that she liked to be modest, but what else could be the reason she wore big baggy clothes, instead of the fitting clothes others wore.

"Tuck it in, Syl." James growled.

"Chill, Prongs. My robe will cover it later. Don't need to get so tensed up." Sylvia joked.

"You know, I have a feeling that Dumbledore appointed you Head boy to keep us in line." Sirius stated wryly.

"If that wasn't obvious?" Sylvia joked.

Sirius gazed down at her hand. She was wearing the silver ring that the Marauders had bought her the summer before. He was the one who chose it for her. He had been looking at Quiddich brooms that day, and the ring had caught his eye. After suggesting to the Remus and James about it, he had bought it and given it to her, after telling her it was from the Marauders.

Suddenly, as his eyes swept up her arm, he spotted a bruise on her thin wrist. It was a light purple, and from his knowledge of beatings from his parents, he knew it was that of a hand print and quite painful when inflicted, and had grown numb over the days. It was quite a large hand print.

"Silly, what's this?" he held up her wrist. She winced as he touched it. Sylvia's insides lurched. She had forgotten to hide that bruise that morning. The fear in her heart of they finding out chained down her words.

"Don't you try to lie, like you did to Lily." James placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing guys, I took care of the guy. It was just a muggle bully who tried to play with me, I gave him what he deserved." She hoped against hope that they wouldn't try to poke any further, and discover her lie.

They discovered her lie all right. James sighed, "Both of us know that you're lying, but please, promise us that you'll tell us one day, when you're ready."

Sylvia was taken back by James, and she hugged him fiercely. "Thanks," she whispered. Sirius smiled at her. She stepped back from them, and said softly, "You know it right?"

"Know what, Silly?" Sirius asked, cocking his eyebrow. She was different, she didn't like to sleep on beds, and had been sleeping on the Gryffinder couches since 1st year. Everything about her was strange, but the gang knew better than to force her to say it.

"We don't know anything, Syl, not until you tell us. We can only help you if you trust us." James said.

"We need you to talk, Silly."

"Trust us,"

"You've been hiding things for so long."

"We'll be here for you, whenever you need it, Syl,"

"Thanks guys," she hugged them both, "But no thanks," she whispered. "I don't plan on telling anyone the truth." Her eyes were fixed on the floor. "I'm sorry." She said, and tapped her wand on her purple bruise, whispering something. It disappeared, and she pulled her sleeves down as she dragged the two silent guys back to their compartment.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I hope we can remain as friends." Sylvia put on a strained smile and Jenny nodded, and they elapsed on their silence. James swung his arm around Sylvia and soon the happy care-free chatter started again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, on a Friday…

"Hey Syl,"

"Hey Silly," Both boys swung their arms around Sylvia's shoulders as she came out of Potions.

Lily and Remus were walking behind them. Holly and Jenny were walking behind Lily and Remus. Sylvia had been left partnerless as James had sat with his girlfriend, and hence had been left with the table closest to Slughorn, alone.

All along, Professor Slughorn had droned along, saying how talented Sylvia was in Potions and hence could do her potion alone perfectly. The rest of the gang were stuck at the back as both the 'new' girls had came in early and went to the back to chock seats. Sylvia had arrived with James and Sirius but they had to abandon her as the two girls had eagerly beckoned them over.

All through the hour, Sylvia had struggled, as she hurried to chop the ingredients while stirring the potion, while Professor Slughorn had been correcting her, saying, "Silly girl, add the roots NOW," But other than that, her potion had been perfect, along with Remus' and Lily's. The gang, in the back, could not see her struggling, and passed her a smile now and then.

But unknown to the others, Sylvia, out of frustration, had cut her finger accidentally. She had planned to slip away after class to the infirmary, but the guys had jovially involved her in their conversation. She was happy for them to have found girlfriends, but she found them damn irritating. They acted differently around her, and around the others.

Furthermore, a headache was drilling her head. She was almost glad for the two girls to reclaim their boyfriends as they latched onto their arms. Just then, she dropped her schoolbag and the pile of books fell. She dropped to the floor and picked them up. The two girls looked at her as if it was her fault they dropped, and Sylvia forced a smile, at least she could go the infirmary now.

"You go on guys, you'll be late for lunch. I'll join you quickly." She said brightly, and watched them leave her in the dungeons, alone. She sighed in relief.

Picking up her books, while her left finger was bleeding and sore was not easy. The pain did not bother her, she was numbed by the amount of times she had been hurt, but when the books touched it, it stung and she dropped all the books, again.

She picked them up again, cursing, and mended her bag, swung it over her shoulder, sucking the wound on her finger lightly to lessen the sting.

Just then, she was slammed on the wall, her bag split open, and books spilled onto the cold dungeon floor again. She was bound to the wall by her wrists, and the cold stared right on her back. It was Lucius' gang again, and she groaned inwardly.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" she gritted her teeth. The force of the impact sent her hair flying onto her face, and now she couldn't see anything, obscured by her long brown hair.

"White? What a pleasant surprise," Lucius drawled in his silky voice. Sylvia shut her mind out of whatever Lucius was saying, as whatever Lucius said was bound to hurt most painfully. But he stepped forward.

His thin pointed fingers held her chin sharply, and he scrowled, "Look at me when I am talking to you."

"Just shut up, and let me go," Sylvia spit out.

"Merlin, here's a thick one," he rolled his eyes. She was able to see Lucius, Matthew Goyle, and the other Slytherin ruffians. There was also, to her utter hatred, Xander Zabini.

"What a slut," Xander sneered. "We heard that you were a whore, and were fucking your own mudblood father. Is it true, White?" On hearing that, Sylvia froze, and she was torn inside by such a sudden, soundless storm.

She tried to shut it all out, "Which idiot told you that, and you're an idiot to believe that," she choked out, but the truth made her tremble. How did they find out? No way she could have allowed them to find out.

"Hey guys, she's trembling. It's true! White's a whore, say, since you were so desperate to fuck your father, how about I fix a date for you to come to my room. I assure you I am much better that your mudblood father, you slut." Xander taunted.

Sylvia's insides lurched, and she could feel the stinging on her nose and eyes. She was still bound to the wall, and she could not do anything. She felt helpless, and the ropes cut into her skin, dripping blood.

She tried to shut them out, shut their nasty comments out, she knew they must be lying. How could they have known, after all, she had not told a single soul about this. She had cut all contact from her family when she came into this wizardry world. She was transformed from a scared girl, into a confident, a female Marauder, cheeky and charming. How did they find out? Her head was spinning.

"Hey Zabini, how about we announce this to the whole of Hogwarts, huh?" Lucius drawled.

"Sure Malfoy, that's number one on my list. How would Potty and Black react to this huh, they would feel so bad that they were number 2 and 3, and not the first to break her. Who knows, they might even abandon her…" Xander laughed.

"Shut up, just shut up." Sylvia choked out, the tears flooding out. The restraints fell and Sylvia dropped to the ground. She curled up, and cursed at them.

"What, slut, you don't tell us what to do. You are bound to die someday." Xander snapped, kicking her.

Sylvia was strong, even as her female hormones made her cry, she was not a Marauder for nothing. She stood up, "Don't you dare touch me again," she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Let's see about that, now, I have a deal. Fuck me tonight, or rather, give us all a treat, tonight at midnight or face the consequences of every single soul knowing your secret." Lucius said slyly.

Sylvia clenched her fist. "Dare tell, and I will show the whole Hogwarts of the daily beatings you get from your beloved father. How he strips you down to the last cloth. I don't dare for nothing, Malfoy!" Sylvia taunted. All the while, she kept repeating to herself that she was not a Marauder for nothing.

Xander looked at Lucius sideways, while the rest of the groups looked at each other nervously, shocked at Lucius' secret.

"I still remember every detail, Lucius, your pensive is good, after all." She smiled maliciously. Though Sylvia had been pulled out after 2 seconds she had been inside, Lucius didn't know that. She had been guessing, and after all, she had been correct.

Lucius sneered again, "You know what, after everybody knows you are a whore, and a slut, I wouldn't mind they knowing it all. I am proud to be a Malfoy, and I can show every bruise as how strong I am. All thanks to Jennifer, and Holly." He held his head up, and the rest of the group laughed.

Sylvia was cornered, she didn't know what to do now. "The deal is still on, White. Midnight or Consequences. You have a choice. Nobody need to know about the midnight.,," they all laughed as they left Sylvia, bleeding and utterly confused.

As their laughter died down, the pain came on again, as she curled up on the ground in a fetal position. She thought she could bury it all, but now she couldn't. Curse the Slytherins, let them die. Time passed. And she sat there, crying but not crying. The silent sobs racked her body.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew James, Sirius and Remus would come sooner or later. They had the Marauder's Map. They came later, after dinnertime.

Sirius found her first, he tripped on her books. When he found her there, he had called, "James?" in his loud voice, and dropped to the floor in front of her.

Sirius swept her petite body in his strong muscular arms. Sylvia buried her face in the crook of his neck. Sirius saw her big beautiful grey eyes red and swollen. Seeing his face made Sylvia jolt back to reality and she bawled as she had not done in years, with the abandon of a baby.

Sirius held her as she let it all out, James cast a silencing charm and hugged her, whispering condolences. Sylvia needed to cry. She knew she had to be strong, after what she had gone through. She couldn't face the consequences, she had planned to take a firewhiskey and do whatever they wanted her to do.

Nobody else should know, but as Sirius and James hugged her, her resolve was weakening. She cried at her weakness, she cried for the effect she would have on her best friends. She cried because she knew after today, she would not be able to do that with her best friends anymore. But to weep was as human as to err, and perhaps she needed to cry, in part, to prove to herself that she had wonderful friends as Sirius James, Remus and Lily. They had made her 6 years of happiness, but not anymore after today. They would have abandoned her, like everybody else.

When she had finally calmed down, the tears having all fallen, and had none to spare her, she sniffed softly as the guys sat beside her.

Once her head had been cleared, she asked softly, "Where's Remus?"

James looked at Sirius and said softly, "It's the full moon."

"I am coming with you," she said softly. In part, she was going with them because she was scared of herself, and what she might do if she was alone.

"No," both of them said simultaneously. "We are leaving you with the girls." Sirius said.

"No," Sylvia said, She knew the two girls would not hesitate to hand her over to the Slytherins. But they do not need to know that.

"Today I need to feel safe, and I wouldn't feel safe anywhere away from you guys. Tomorrow, you would know it all." She said softly, her eyes on Sirius' shirt, not daring to face them.

"Silly, you are rambling. For once, put everything down, and tell us everything. We'll make it all better." Sirius placed his hands on the sides of Sylvia's face and pushed it up to face his gaze. What he saw was appalling. Her face was full of pain, of longing and most of all, fear.

"No, I just want to come with you, feel free. And tomorrow, you will know everything." Sylvia insisted, fear in her eyes increasing as she said each word.

"What will happen tomorrow?" James asked her softly.

Sylvia sniffed, "The Slytherins know the truth, and they threatened…" she paused. Would it be right if she told them? She went on ahead, "… me that I fuck them all tonight at midnight or they will reveal the truth that I am…a …" she finally backed off and buried her face in her hands.

"You wouldn't want to know, you will abandon me, just like everybody else. And to think of it, I should rather just drink up a firewhiskey and do whatever they want me to do. At least then I will still have you, and my secret wouldn't be known to anybody else…"

On both Sirius' and James' face were a look of pure horror. Sirius felt his heart yearn for Sylvia and he felt anger rising up. "Sylvia, don't you ever do that, you hear me. Fuck them all for what? Silly, use your mind. Is your secret worth doing that?"

Both guys did not expect an answer, but when she said, "Unfortunately, yes." James froze, and Sirius hugged Sylvia fiercely.

That hug caught Sylvia completely off guard. She looked at Sirius and decided that whatever happened, they deserve the truth. "I am a whore." She whispered, and Sirius froze. Closing her eyes, and forcing herself to continue, she let the words spill out. "My father fucked me every week since I was 8. The Slytherins found out about this. I am a whore." She said softly.

None of them said anything. James stood up, picked up her books, and her bag. Sirius helped her up. They walked in silence to their common room. Leaving her on the couch, they told her, "We have a job to do," and left her. The looks on their faces made Sylvia curl up again. She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

When Sirius and James returned, they found Lily beside Sylvia, whispering condolences as Sylvia was curled up in a fetal position. Holly and Jenny were talking quietly among themselves. When they saw Sirius and James, they rushed over.

"James, she shouted at us. She cursed us and called us all the bad words. Then, there she went, curled up on the couch, all innocent-looking to you. She wants to steal you away from me, she doesn't like us James. She wants you. She is tricking you guys. She is a whore." Holly whined. At the last word, James froze. Then, thinking they were just overreacting, he told her they would make her say sorry, and Sylvia was just stressed.

Similarly, Jenny had went up to Sirius, and whined about the exact same thing. Sirius didn't have a good mood that day. He had been furious about Sylvia. He wanted to hurt everyone who hurt her. He wanted to bash them up and make them pay. He just snapped, "I'll talk to you later."

It was easy to shut the Slytherins up. Once they saw Sirius and James seething with rage, they had taunted him. Each word they spoke against Sylvia made Sirius' anger bubble up higher and higher. They hexed each one of them, and cast a charm that would not allow them to speak one word about Sylvia and her situation, or would cause them to loose speech for 10 minutes. Once satisfied, did the two of them return.

They walked briskly towards Sylvia and Lily. James nodded to Lily. "We're bringing Sylvia too," Lily started to protest. And Sirius silenced her with "I know, we promise to tell you everything tomorrow. Right now, Sylvia needs to come with us."

Lily nodded, her jaw set dangerously. "You better take care of her," she warned Sirius. Sirius nodded seriously, which scared both Lily and James. They had never seen Sirius so mature, and serious, no pun intended.

James pulled Sylvia to her feet, a bit too roughly. Sylvia interpreted it quite wrongly, but she let Sirius and James lead her out of Hogwarts.

That night, Sylvia, once turned into her animagus form of an Alaskan wolf, played almost roughly with Moony. Sylvia became Silver, the majestic Alaskan wolf.

Usually, Moony, who usually would target all three of them, targeted Silver and Silver reacted as rough as Moony. Both of them nipped at each other, bite back and tumbled. Moony seemed to be attracted to Silver's anger and sorrow. Prongs and Padfoot could do nothing much but try to distract Moony away from Silver. The night was short that day.

At the end of the night, all four of the Marauders were tired. They retreated back to the Shack, and Silver retreated back to her upstairs couch, while the other three of them lay on the floor. Once the others were sleeping soundly, and Remus had changed back to his usual self. Padfoot got up, and put on some clothes, and went upstairs. She had forgotten her clothes downstairs.

Sylvia was curled up on the couch, and still awake. She was whimpering softly, unaware of Sirius behind her. He placed her blanket over her bare body. "I've brought your clothes. You forgot them downstairs."

"Thanks," she whispered, exhaustion creeping into her voice. Then in a small voice, she asked, "What happens now?"

"Nothing." Sirius answered. "We've placed a charm on the Slytherins, so that they can't say a word about you. You can tell us whatever you wish, and we promise we will be forever by your side."

"Can you wait outside for a minute, Sirius?" she asked.

Sylvia put on her clothes slowly, and then opened the door, and hugged Sirius closely. He hugged her back. "Are you feeling disgusted or angry towards me?" she asked softly.

"I can be never be disgusted with you, Silly. Though I am angry you thought we would abandon you." He spoke slowly. There was silence. "Is that why you don't talk about home, Silly?"

Sylvia took a deep breath, "For me, Hogwarts is home." She smiled. "James is disgusted with me." She admitted.

"Sylvia, we are going to have a long talk today night. All of us, and you are revealing every single thing, you keep too much things inside."

Sylvia could do nothing but nod.


	5. Chapter 5

In the very early morning, the four Marauders walked up to Hogwarts. They dropped Remus at the hospital wing, and went to the Gryffinder common room.

Sylvia asked softly, "Can I stay with you for tonight James? I don't want to explain to Lily now."

James looked at Sirius and Sirius nodded. They trudged on their separate ways.

In each of the Head room, there was a big comfortable couch and Sylvia claimed it as hers and went to sleep. By the time James came out of the bathroom, Sylvia was already asleep; clutching her chain which James recognized to be the one the marauders bought for her.

The next morning, Sylvia awoke earlier than James. She had got up and dressed and was reading causally on her sofa. When he came out of the bathroom clad in only his towel, Sylvia was grinning widely on his messy bed. She was back to herself, James was glad.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he grinned back at her.

She grinned again, "Morning, Mister Prongs, great to see you alive today."

"Close your eyes, I'm going to change," he announced.

"Mister Prongs is going change, have to watch that," Sylvia teased jokingly.

"Shut up, Silver, You see me, you're going to faint." He teased back.

"Faint out of horror, probably." She shot back. James loosened his towel, and Sylvia shrieked, "No way am I going to see you!" as she pulled the blanket over her.

James laughed, loud bright peals of laughter ringing out, and suddenly, the door opened.

"Jamesy!" Holly shrieked in happiness. Sylvia peeked out. James shouted in horror, as he grappled for his towel.

Holly looked shocked for a second. "GET OUT!" James shouted. And Holly exited the room. Sylvia couldn't help laughing.

James grabbed a bathrobe and fixed it firmly on his hip, just in time as Holly burst into the room again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN HERE?" she shouted.

Sylvia sat there, shocked, in the middle of her laughter. "Please knock before you enter my room," James snapped at her.

"AND SHE GETS TO SIT THERE, WATCHING YOU, IS IT?" she shouted, as she exited the room.

Sylvia got up quickly. "I better apologise to her," she muttered, "I'm sorry, James." And ran out of the room, towards Holly, shouting at her to stop.

James hurriedly put on a pair of pants and shirt, before running after them.

When he finally went into the common room, after sprinting the whole way. Holly and Jenny were shouting at Sylvia.

"Look, Holly, it isn't what it seems." Sylvia was saying frantically.

"YEAH RIGHT, AND I'LL SAY YOU WERE FUCKING JAMES ALL ALONG!" Holly shouted at her.

"He is like my brother, for goodness sake." Sylvia said.

"I GUESS YOU SAY THAT TO EVERY SINGLE GUY YOU FUCKED HUH, WHORE! I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT ALL ALONG." Jenny said, her finger pushing Sylvia on the chest with every word.

"They are my friends, and no, I didn't fuck anyone." Sylvia insisted.

"YOU WANT US TO BELIEVE IT IS IT? ON THE FIRST DAY, WHEN YOU WERE TOUCHING BOTH OF THEM IN FRONT OF US, YOU THINK WE ARE STUPID IS IT?"

"YOU WERE PRACTICALLY MOELSTING THEM, HELL, I KNEW IT."

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY? FUCKING THEM IN THE HEAD ROOM, RIGHT?"

"EVEN REMUS WERE WITH YOU, YOU BEWITCHED EVERYONE."

"I LET EVERYBODY KNOW THAT YOU NEVER CAME UP TO THE DORMS TO SLEEP. YOU WHORE, YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY EVERYDAY, I BET SIRIUS AND JAMES DIDN'T KNOW RIGHT?"

"No," Sylvia's tiny voice was not heard.

Both Holly and Jenny were breathing heavily, but they continued insulting her. "Whore, I read your letter, and there it was. From your father. You killed your mother. You, desperate idiot, you killed your mother to fuck your father. You killed your sisters." Jenny accused her.

"You ought to belong to Azkaban. WHORE!" Holly shouted.

"I bet you by today, your whole schedule would be known throught Hogwarts. Slytherins do their job well don't they?"

"Yeah, you wonder how we know right, I'll let everybody know. Yesterday, White was fucking the Slytherins, dancing to their tune. All to keep the secret that she, Jenny, I'll give you a chance now."

"She wanted to keep the secret that she had-" Jenny was silenced suddenly. The whole common room full of Gryffindors looked up at the entrance to see Sirius Black, eyes blazing, pointing his wand at Holly and Jenny.


	6. Chapter 6

"She wanted to keep the secret that she had-" Jenny was silenced suddenly. The whole common room full of Gryffindors looked up at the entrance to see Sirius Black, eyes blazing, pointing his wand at Holly and Jenny.

He looked utterly scary. "I will let everybody know that Sylvia did none of those things. Anyone in doubt can approach me, and if one word of whatever happened here goes out of this room, they will have to face me. Is that understood?" his loud voice seemed to shake the room.

"Detention, Miss Parkin, and Miss Smither-for the whole of next week, Monday to Friday for insulting a student without evidence, and for excessive lying; With Professor McGonagall. I'll discuss with Professor Dumbledore on what would be suitable." James' voice sounded firm and scary.

Sylvia walked right up to Holly and Jenny, who stepped back in horror. Her eyes were blazing with fury, and she voiced, "I trusted you two. I thought we could be friends. You betrayed that. We could have talked things out, and if you two had wanted it, I would have understood my mistake, and stepped away from them. Till now, I had never thought anything less of you." Her voice was soft, but firm and in the pin-drop silence, every word was heard clearly.

Holly and Jenny bowed their head in shame. "I will try to forgive you, but I will let you know we can never be friends."

With that, Sylvia, with her head bowed, went out of the common room but not before, Lily and Sirius saw the flash of tears on her face. Lily ran after her. Sirius and James followed.

James led them to the Room of Requirement. Sirius went to fetch Remus. Once in the Room, Sylvia went to a cupboard, rummaged it and came back to the table in the Room. She was holding a pensive.

"Sylvia, are you sure you are ready?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Yes, Moony,"

"Silly, are you sure you want to show us?" Sirius asked, holding her hand.

"Yes, Sirius." She gulped. "It would be painful, but I can't get myself to talk about it."

She got out memory after memory and placed it into the pensive. When she had finished, she said softly, "Jump in,"

James came up to her and said, "We are only doing this to help you, Syl, nothing goes out of this room. Marauder's honour."

"I trust you," Sylvia gave a strained smile.

"At the count of three." James said. "1, 2 and 3," All of them jumped in. They were in a living room. It was dark.

To Sirius' surprise, Sylvia turned towards him, and buried her head onto Sirius' shoulder. She was shorter than Sirius and Sirius held her comfortably, wrapping his arms around her as he watched.

They heard whimpers, and they were shocked to see 3 children tied to chairs. One was the younger version of Sylvia, a 8 year-old version. She looked terribly scared.

On the floor was Sylvia's mother and father. Sylvia's father was raping his wife. He was terribly brutal. As the three children watching, Sylvia's father slashed his wife repeatedly, as she pleaded him to leave the children. One by one, Sylvia's father took each of the children, stripped them, slashed them, and raped them. Sylvia was crying, calling for each of her sister as she watched him.

"Melody, Melody…" It was a beautiful five-year old girl.

"Vicky…Vicky… Father, take me, please don't hurt her." The younger Sylvia cried. Vicky was a cute 4 year-old child.

There were three gunshots. The real Sylvia sobbed in the silence. "He killed my mother and sisters."

Then, as the younger Sylvia cried, Mr. White carried the older girl. "Now, now, Silvy, honey. If they ask you, you say that a black guy came in and killed your mother and sisters. Then, your father, that's me, came home and saved you. Can you say that honey?" He asked.

Sylvia, sobbing hysterically, shook her head. He became angry and dragged her to the kitchens, where he heated a silver ladle. As Sylvia protested, he grabbed her right leg and placed the hot ladle on her leg. The scream of pain hit their ears, and Sylvia hugged Sirius harder.

"My first punishment." She whispered. "With some money, he got away scot-free."

The scene changed. Mr. White was hitting her with his belt. The scene changed. Mr White was slapping her repeatedly. The scene changed. Mr. White was holding her down and cutting her arm with a razor.

Finally, the dreaded scene came. Mr. White was raping his daughter. Sylvia buried her face deeper into Sirius and refused to watch it. Mr. White was terribly brutal, he held her wrists down with his hands. Blood and tears were mixed, staining her mattress. Sylvia was crying, calling out, "Father, please, let me go. It is painful. Please let me go. I promise to be good, I really do."

He just grunted and slapped her that her eight-year-old self fainted in pain. The scene changed. The gang found out that his emotional speeches were worse than his physical ones. He called her a whore, made her do awful things, and even let her freeze outside when she came home late after school. Then the confrontation by the Slytherins.

When finally, it was over, and they were back in the Room of Requirement, Sylvia was clinging onto Sirius. They all hugged Sylvia, and sat down together. Lily was crying openly on James' shoulder. Remus had tears in his eyes, and had to pass his hand over his eyes constantly. James was furious and sad at the same time as he sat there quietly, his head in his hands, tears dropping silently, as Lily leaned on his shoulder, and Remus sat quietly beside him. Sirius was hugging Sylvia and he had burrowed his head into Sylvia's neck. Sylvia was crying furiously.

After a while, when it was well past noon, Sylvia looked up and studied each of the faces. "This is why I did not want to tell you guys." She said.

"I thought you will all probably be disgusted at me, but no, you all are sympathetic. Hell, I made you all cry," Sylvia said.

"Syl, just shut up." Remus choked out. "We all love you, we want the best for you, and I can't believe that monster hurt you right under our noses. If you had just told us, we could have done something."

"You don't deserve a life like that, Syl." Lily said. "You made us all believe you had a wonderful life,"

James said nothing, he was speechless. His insides were twisting itself into a hard knot.

"You deserve to be loved." Sirius said softly.

"Right now, I am happy, because I know all of you love me. And I want to go back to our life."

They all stood up, and Sylvia slipped her hand inside Sirius' large one.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night. They all had a beautiful Sunday to look forward to. And they all were currently in James' head room, playing Truth or Dare.

"Remus, truth or dare?" Sylvia asked.

"Dare," Remus grinned. Sylvia grinned wickedly, and leaned over to Sirius and whispered to him. Sirius nodded.

"Okay, Moony, kiss Lily passionately for a minute. I'll be timing you," she said, an evil gleam in her eyes.

At that, Remus and Lily blushed beet red. Lily leaned over, and Remus kissed her. In the minutes that passed, both Sirius and Sylvia missed the look of pure hurt that leapt into James' face, but he quickly covered it up with a forced grin.

'They are a couple, remember?' he asked himself, convincing himself. Lily, on the other hand, felt pained to glimpse the look of hurt on James' face, but he quickly grinned and she passed it off as her imagination.

After the kiss, Lily looked confused, and Remus smiled, but inside his heart, he felt puzzled on why he did not feel anything.

"Okay, Sylvia, Truth or Dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare, and when did I ever choose otherwise?" Sylvia teased.

"Show us your bruises." Remus said.

Sylvia's mouth dropped open, and all of them wore similar serious faces. Sylvia realized it had been planned.

When her mouth remained open, Lily giggled, and said, "Please, Syl, only the ones on your legs and hands only! Jeez." She said, and the rest cracked in laughter.

"You sure you really want to see?" Sylvia asked hesitantly. "I hate you guys," she whispered as she rolled up her pants.

Then she whispered a charm, that the pale flawless skin on her leg was marred at several places by bruises. They gasped.

Many were black and blue, some faded.

"Do you want me to heal them, Syl?" Sirius asked quietly beside her.

"You know how to heal?" Sylvia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I told you guys already. I am a Black, and from a pureblood family. What do you expect?" he shrugged it off.

He gently healed the wounds on her legs and hands. "Thanks." Sylvia said softly.

Then, Remus yawned, "Let's go get some sleep. Hurray to Sunday." He said, and the others agreed, grabbing their sleepover blankets, and sleeping in the big Head boy dorm bed. Sylvia grabbed her blanket and snuggled down to the warm bed, beside Sirius.

Sirius shifted to be facing opposite her. "I still don't understand one thing. I am sorry again, Silly, but I have to get this off my chest. Why did your father kill your mom and sisters and keep you alive?"

"He… found me pretty." And she turned to face the other side.

Sirius sighed, "Oh come on Syl, don't tell me you are angry now." He turned her gently over.

"Just thought how you would react," Sylvia smirked teasingly.

Sirius shook his head. "Whatever happens, you will still be Sylvia,"

"I'll take that as a complement, Sirry!" she joked.

"Yeah, Silvy!" he joked back. "You call me Sirry, I'll call you Silvy. Fair enough?"

"Fair." She replied grudgingly.

She moved closer to him, and snuggled against his chest. "You like hugging me, don't you?" Sirius accused teasingly.

"Yeah, I do, and do you find that a problem?" she asked.

"Not really, sort of makes me feel protective of you." He added.

"Yeah, makes me feel safe." She smiled against his chest. "You smell of fresh gel, and fresh wind, as if on a broom, flying."

"Well, you smell of honey and fresh red roses that are so delicate to the touch. Your skin is as soft too. And most of all, you smell of yourself." Sirius said softly.

"Really?" she asked. "Nobody told me that,"

"Nobody has given you a proper kiss, right?" he asked softly.

"Well, you have." Sylvia said, looking up at his face. "You, Remus, and James give me a kiss whenever we leave for the summer. I think that is a perfect kiss."

"Silly, that is one brotherly kiss on the cheek, you know what I mean." He said, touching her cheek.

"I don't mean to sound sentimental, but the first time my father kissed me, I thought he loved me, and I think it was a proper kiss, but I found out later, it was not." She breathed.

"Would it be alright with you if I give you a proper kiss?" Sirius asked so softly that Sylvia had to blink back tears. "Never more than that."

"I don't deserve you, Sirius." She said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"You are perfect, you look utterly dashing and you can make any girl fall for you in minutes. You have perfect hair, perfect physique and in all ways, you are utterly perfect. But I am a whore, to sum it all. I don't deserve you. In that room, I knew I wanted you, but it would be selfish of me… I deserve a guy like my father." She finished.

"Sylvia, let me tell you, you are in no way better and worse than me. You think you have flaws, I'll let you know I have been raped more than once. You think you are dirty, I am equally as dirty. You think I am perfect, I think you are more than perfect. Perfect physique, why do you think the Slytherins wanted to fuck you? Because, even after covering yourself with your black shirt, uniform and robe, everyone could still see you are utterly beautiful."

Sylvia pulled herself up, facing Sirius in the eyes, instead of his chest. "One proper kiss?" Sirius asked, softer than ever.

Sylvia nodded, and Sirius leaned forward, erasing the few inches of distance between them.

Sirius was as gentle as ever, he gave her just a long and sweet kiss. Even when Sylvia buried her hand inside his hair, he continued. Even when she moved closer to him, he continued. Even when she intertwined her legs with Sirius', he didn't go any farther. When he finally thought he would loose control, he retreated.

Sylvia opened her beautiful grey eyes into his similarly beautiful stormy grey ones. She saw lust in his eyes, she also saw pain. It was she who kissed him next. She pressed her soft lips against his. When she saw he was not responding, she withdrew, and whispered. "One passionate kiss?"

He placed a hand on the side of her face, "You sure, Silly?"

Sylvia closed her eyes, "Never more," she breathed. It was a passionate kiss all right. He nibbled on her soft bottom lip, and passed his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth slowly, not knowing what to expect. He was still slow as he had promised. He sucked her bottom lip as she slowly ran her tongue over his. He let her explore his mouth, and slowly and gently invaded her mouth. She felt so soft, and he let his hands rest on her soft hair.

When he finally withdrew, they were both breathing heavily. James, beside Sylvia stirred in his sleep. Once their breathing returned to normal, Sirius asked softly, "Have you ever tried to masturbate?"

Sylvia shook her head, "No thanks."

"You are even more innocent than I thought," he smiled.

She stuck out her lower lip, pouting. Sirius laughed, and kissed her lower lip. He had to stop kissing her, he thought.

"Honey, we need our sleep. Beside, kissing practice is over." He said softly as he buried his hands in her soft hair.

She was so tempting. He wanted to take her right then, that it frightened him. Instead, he let Sylvia snuggle close to him, and rest her hands over his torso. Breathing in her hair smell, he fell asleep faster than he thought possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sirius and Sylvia awoke to the shouts of Lily. James and Remus were standing beside her, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

Sirius was puzzled, but only until he realized that his hand was resting on Sylvia's waist, and Sylvia was snuggled cozily against him, and the fact that their legs were intertwined rather close. The blanket was tangled between them, and as Sylvia awoke blinking her bleary eyes at Sirius an inch away, he realized what was wrong.

Sylvia saw Lily, Remus and James all angry, and she struggled to untangle hers, Sirius' legs from the rather long blanket. Sirius joined her, as they untangled it quickly.

"What is going on here? Sirius? Care to explain?" Remus asked.

"Nothing happened," Sylvia said, a little bit too quickly.

Lily looked at them. "Sylvia was never a good liar,"

"She just had a nightmare and she snuggled up to me, that's all." Sirius said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

Sylvia in her bleary state, asked "I did?"

When Sirius looked at her furious, "I did, yes, I did." She tried to convince them.

"Fine, she didn't," Sirius admitted.

"He asked me a few questions and he offered to do some –" Sylvia started.

"Quiddich practice." Sylvia said.

"Kissing practice." Sirius said at the same time.

"Hey you admitted it!" Sylvia was frustrated.

"I thought you are going to admit it, and wanted to help you," Sirius insisted.

"We could have just got away!" Sylvia said, pouting slightly.

"Kissing practice? Whatever for?" James burst out.

"She never had a proper," Sirius started.

"Kiss before so I,"

"She kissed me long and sweet and simple." Sirius said.

"Hey you offered to, and you kissed me!" Sylvia protested.

"Fine, fine, I did, no need to rub it in, right?" Sirius said.

"You kissed her, then what?" Lily demanded.

"I pulled back," Sirius said.

"And he kissed me again." Sylvia said.

"No, you kissed me! I didn't respond and you drew back."

"But then, after then you kissed me again."

"You asked for a passionate kiss!" Sirius protested.

"No I didn't,"

"Yes, you did, you were the one, and I was already so flustered."

"You were?"

"Oh yes, you had to ask for it, and I did it so slowly and gently, all for you." Sirius admitted.

"Oh," she said. Meanwhile James, Remus and Lily looked at them as if they had grown an extra head.

"Are you two a couple?" James asked slowly.

"No!" Sylvia said quickly. "I don't deserve him," she muttered softly.

"Sylvia! Did you even hear what I said yesterday?" Sirius asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked adorable, with her furrowed eyebrows and dimples.

"I did, I didn't say I agree, did I?"

"What, did you even say yesterday?" Remus cried out, frustrated.

"She-" Sirius started but was cut short by Sylvia's hand over his mouth. "No, I don't want them to know."

James placed his hand on her shoulder. "No secrets, remember?" he said.

Sylvia removed her hand slowly, her eyes downcast. "Sirius, please?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her straight in the eyes, "Are you sure you don't want them to know?" he asked.

Sylvia's jaw tightened, "What? Fine, James, Remus, Lily, I don't think I deserve Sirius. Happy?" she asked.

Remus opened his mouth and Sylvia silenced him with a look. "Don't start the lecture again, will you? Leave it be."

Lily stepped forward, "Can you imagine kissing James, or Remus?"

"No way, eww, disgusting!" Sylvia gasped.

"Did you enjoy Sirius' kiss?"

She remained quiet. "I…guess I did." She said softly. "But don't you get it, He is perfect, he deserves better," she said slowly.

"She thinks she is ugly, and dirty," Sirius said. Sylvia looked at Sirius and found his face utterly sad.

"I am…" she voiced out. "And don't try to change me," she said, and left the dorm to his bathroom to get her toothbrush.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a beautiful Wednesday, and Hogwarts was throughly excited. It was the Quiddich game between Gryffindor and Slytherins. All the players in the Gryffindor team were already there.

"James, there are going to start in a few minutes!" Sylvia squealed softly.

"Relax, Syl, after all we have been playing for almost 5 years. What's there to worry?" James replied, passing his hand through his hair, giving the ruffled look. "How do I look?"

"Horrible as always," Sylvia replied while rolling her eyes. "Where's Sirius?"

"No idea, I think I saw him over there a few minutes ago," James replied absent-mindedly as he stroked his broom.

Sighing at his lateness, Sylvia strode out briskly towards where James had pointed. She was about to call Sirius' name when she stopped short at the scene in front of her.

There, opposite her, on a wall, Sirius was snogging a girl rather intensely. It sickened Sylvia to hear the girl was moaning in pleasure, while she could hear Sirius whispering huskily to her.

Her eyes grew deep and bright as morning stars as tears started to well up. She blinked them away, just as Sirius finally noticed her.

His eyes grew wide, and Sylvia swirled back, her back facing him. "I…I just came to inform you the game would start in a few minutes." She choked out. She was angry at how her voice cracked.

"Syl, I can explain," he said.

But with that, wiping the tear that fell on her cheek, Sylvia ran off to the front.

Even as he ran forward, Sirius felt his stomach go on a sickening free fall. He had fucked up again.

In exactly two minutes, they lined up to go out. Sylvia was a chaser, James was a seeker, while Sirius was the beater. They waved to the crowds and Sylvia could spot Lily and Remus waving to her. She waved back.

With a forced smile to James and Sirius, she took off in her broom. She felt the familiar wind on her ponytailed hair, and she remembered how she had said Sirius smelt of the wind.

She tried to push the thought away but he kept straying to her mind when she least expected it. Then, focusing on the Quaffle, she leant forward and participated in the game.

She was playing roughly, she knew it. Her broom flew roguishly, as she passed the Quaffle to her teammates, avoiding the Slytherins. Xander came close to her twice but she had turned quickly.

Gryffindor was ahead in points, it was all up to James to finish the game. Thrice she almost got hit. Just as she threw the quaffle into the hoop, something hit her from the back unexpectedly.

She was not ready, it was a foul, but she somehow managed to regain her balance, and shoot up vertically, holding onto the broom tightly. Just then, the crowd erupted in cheers as James caught the snitch. The game was over.

Then, the fatal blow came, she was hit hard, right on her stomach. It was clearly a foul, and because of her vertical accent, she fell straight back. She went on a sickening free fall, very fast, because of her altitude, and because of the force of the hit. "SIRIUS!" her voice seemed strangled.

Then, just as suddenly as she had fallen, she stopped falling. When she opened her eyes, Sirius was holding her hand from his broom. She was still a good 100 feet away from the ground.

But the Slytherins had other plans. Even as Jack Brinder, the announcer, shouted at Malfoy to stop, he had hit a clear blow straight at Sirius. It launched straight at his broom. Sirius wasn't ready either, his broom was hovering and he used both his hands hold Sylvia.

It hit his broom, and both of them tumbled down. The crowd was in shouts. James was shouting, Sylvia could hear him. As they dropped down, Sylvia could see Sirius right on top of her, his eyes wide as he saw the ground beyond her.

Just then, Sirius reached for her, his arms around her shoulders and as the ground came nearer, let himself below her.

"Protego!" someone shouted at the ground. But even as she felt confusion register in her mind, the ground came nearer. She clutched at Sirius' arms.

They fell on the ground with a loud crunch. Sirius felt his bones break inside as his eyes fluttered open. Sylvia was right on top of him, she was clutching her stomach, and her eyes were wide open.

With a sick groan, Sylvia rolled off Sirius, and she propped herself up by her elbow and vomited blood onto the green grass. Even as he realized people coming towards them, the last sounds he heard was Sylvia retching in pain as he felt unconsciousness closing down on him.

Sylvia coughed twice, even as blood continued pouring out of her mouth, and she collapsed down back beside Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

James was thoroughly furious. Though he himself had broken his left wrist, and blood was dripping from his arm, and his snitch was wriggling furiously in his left fist, the first thing he did when he came down was run up to Lucius Malfoy and gave him a mighty punch. Lucius fell back with a groan, clutching his nose.

Xander was right beside Lucius in 5 seconds. He punched James and kicked him right on his groin. James' nose was bleeding then, but he ran towards the two who were then being levitated by Dumbledore and heading towards the infirmary.

He ran towards them, and asked Professor McGonagall, "Are they okay?"

She didn't reply but just looked at him with a worried expression. James dropped to the ground, and Remus and Lily who were behind him, helped him up, and together, they ran to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was there and she quickly got to work. She took a look at Sirius and instructed Dumbledore to place him in the ICU, but when she looked at Sylvia, her brows furrowed, and she placed a tender hand on her stomach, where her limp hand lay, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear, Albus, place Sylvia in the ICU, and Sirius in the other bed." She said softly.

"What's wrong, Pomfrey?" Albus asked gently as he eased his two students onto the respective beds.

"Her pelvis bone is broken, and it seems that her kidneys are a bit dislocated. Now, thinking of it, I think I would need some help."

"Mr Lupin, would you be kind enough to fetch Professor Vector?" Professor Dumbledore spoke calm, but the twinkle in his eyes were gone.

"Right away sir," Remus mumbled as he ran off from the infirmary.

As James held one arm up to his nose, he kept his other arm wrapped around Lily's shoulders. Lily was sobbing quietly, the sobs racking her body violently, as her hair splayed around her.

Suddenly, Sirius was shaken by violent spasms, and the whole bed shuddered. James rushed over to hold his legs, while Madam Pomfrey summoned a Calming Draught and Lily tried to force it down his throat.

Meanwhile, as Sirius relaxed, and as the fresh blood continued to flow out of the cut in his shoulder, Madam Pomfrey attended to Sylvia. With surprising quickness, Madame Pomfrey shut the privacy curtains, to curtain off Sylvia's bed from Sirius'.

Professor Vector rushed into the infirmary, Remus right in front of him. He rushed over to Sirius' side and got to work immediately. They stripped him of his robe and shirt and turned him over so that they could work on him easily.

In the next second of abrupt calm, Madam Pomfrey's sharp gasp of silence was heard clearly. Then her strangled voice, "Ms Evans, could you please assist me?" sounded out clearly. The three of them exchanged swift glances, and Lily, wiping her tears on her sleeve, rushed over.

Just as James looked at Remus with intense worry in his eyes, Lily uttered a sharp "Oh my bloody god!"

James bit his lip, knowing that if Lily swore, it must have been very bad. Remus gave him a confused look. Even as Professor Vector worked swiftly with his wand, fixing broken bones and cut skin, his eyes went over the long red marks on his back and front. Whip marks, he winced. He looked pointedly at Remus and James, and they nodded back quietly.

He left it at that.


End file.
